SAMCRO's Little Girl
by Serenity-Elizabeth-Black
Summary: This is now a One-shot. Layla is the daughter of a Son, lets see what happens when Daddy catches her in bed with one of the sons. I am going to be writing another story with Layla, so keep an eye out.


AN: I've been wanting to write an OC story for awhile now and I saw Armageddon last night and it inspired me, hope you enjoy!

Tig walked up the stairs and into the dorm area of the club. He was pissed to say the least. There gun warehouse was blown up by Mayans, and they needed some Intel done on the exposure, and Juice there intelligence officer was no where to be found, and wasn't answering his prepay.

"Juice!" he shouted as he walked down the hall. He walked sternly to Juice's dorm door, not bothering to knock, and barged in.

"Juice you in here? Well that's just perfect in bed, get up!" he yelled. Juice jumped from the bed in only his boxers , standing in front of Tig.

"Uhh, you wanted to see me?" Juice replied shakily. "Yeah I wanted to see ya." Tig replied.

"Your pissed, ok I can see that." Juice said.

"Naw, I'm not pissed, Juice. You've been in this club long enough to know when I'm pissed, and I'm way beyond pissed. You knew our warehouse was blown up last night, no one knew where you were and you still aren't answering your goddamned prepay." Tig said glaring at the young man.

"Sorry, I have no excuse, I should have answered I'm sorry, really." Juiced responded quickly.

"What no lame ass excuses, or retarded comments? Something's not right in here." Tig stated suspiciously, looking around Juice. Juice moved quickly to block Tig's view.

"No, I am turning over a new leaf, learning from you guy…"He was cut off by Tig, holding up his hand to silence the idiots ramblings. Tig pulled the knife from the sheath on his hip. Leaning down he picked up a black lace bra from the floor with the tip of the blade, and holding it in front of Juices face.

"I can explain that." Juice began.

"Oh really? Because I would love an explanation. You stay there, just right there." Tig said pointing the knife at Juice's chest, and pushing him aside. Tig approached the bed, pulling the comforter down. Underneath it laid a beautiful girl, long black hair, and big almost white blue eyes. "Layla?" Tig said stunned.

"Hi Tig." The girl replied with an eye roll.

"I have asked you repeatedly to call me dad." Tig replied

"Sorry Tig." Layla replied.

"Get up and get your clothes on." he replied, his tone leaving no room for argument. "And you, you just stay right there, I'll be right back" He said poking Juice in the chest giving him a sinister smile. Tig walked out of the room and into his dorm room. Juice took this as his opportunity, he slipped on his shoes and sprinted down the hall in just his boxers and boots.

Chibs poked his head into Tig's room. Tig was loading his shot gun,

"You know about this Chibs?" He questioned.

"What? Me? No, course not." the Scotsman stammered. Tig turned and walked from his room.

Juice ran into Half-sack, pulling the prospect in front of him as Tig approached. Poking out from behind the prospect he put his hands up,

"Tig, hey whoa, whoa. I understand, your mad I get it ." Juice tried to reason. Half-sack took a step to the side.

"He's gonna shot you." the prospect said.

Tig poised his shot gun and lifted it, pointing it directly at Juice. Juice jumped down the steps and out of the way as one of the bullets went whizzing by into the wall on the other side of the hallway.

"TIG!" Layla shouted coming out of Juices room in his shirt, and a pair of his boxers. She ran after Tig as he entered the clubhouse main room. Juice was running behind the bar trying to escape the crazy man.

"Make your peace with god Juice." Tig shouted at the young boy, lifting the gun again, Juice ducked as a couple bottles of liquor exploded behind him.

"Tig this is not funny!" Layla shouted after he father.

Juice ran toward the front door, running into Bobby.

"Bobby, he's shooting at me, you see Tig punch him or something!" Juice said running by the man and into the compound. Bobby stepped in front of Tig his hand gun poised.

"Why don't you put the gun down Tig?" Bobby tried to reason

"You don't want any of this Elvis, get out of my way." Tig replied. Bobby put his hands up in surrender.

"Just trying to give my brother a head start." Bobby explained. Tig walked out of the clubhouse and into the compound, Half-Sack, Chibs, Bobby, and Layla trailing behind. Layla ran in front of her father staring him down.

"Put the damn gun down, Tig your acting insane!" Layla yelled at him.

"Now honey, go get some clothes on, and get out of my way." Tig replied calmly.

"You can't control my life." Layla snapped back.

"Fine, clothes NOW!" He bellowed. Layla just ran off to the side. Juice was hiding behind a totaled car that was brought in last night.

"Alright Tig, stop. It was funny for a minute its not funny anymore." Juice yelled out from behind the car. Tig began walking over the car.

"Do I look crazy to you?" Tig asked Chibs as he walked.

"Well.." Chibs began.

"Tig, Tig, alright listen, man to man, serious, I love her." Juice replied, his hand up in surrender. Tig lifted his gun again.

"Way wrong answer!" He shouted. He pulled the trigger, deflating one of the tires in front of Juices foot.

"Tig!" Layla shouted as she toward the men.

"You almost shot me!" Juice yelled.

"You almost shot him!" Layla cried running over to Juices side.

Tig just shrugged and walked back toward the garage. Layla ran after him. Grabbing his shoulder she turned him to face her.

"Listen Tig, Juice is my choice. My choice and not yours." She stated matter of factly.

"Juice is the only Son in your age bracket, its not a choice Layla it's a lack of options." Tig rebutted. Layla began walking into the clubhouse to get ready, followed closely by Tig, Chibs, Bobby, and Prospect.

"I don't know what in the world make you think you have a right to control me anymore Tig." Layla said making her way up the stairs and into her room. The men standing in the door way watching the show.

"I'm still your father ain't I ? " Tig questioned.

"Not really." Layla said back.

Since when?" He asked

"Since I turn ten and became older than you Tig, I know your handicapped with a natural immaturity, and I forgive you." Layla said in a condescending tone, walking around the room grabbing jeans, a tank top, and one of her flannels. She walked into her bathroom to change. She threw on her clothes and stepped sliding her boots back on her feet.

"I may be immature but I'm still your father." Tig said. Layla just sighed and walked out of her room, the men following her down the stairs and into the clubhouse. Layla smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling about?" Tig asked. Layla stopped and turned around.

"I've been seeing Juice for than three weeks now Tig." Layla said walking toward the break room in the garage. She walked to the coffee maker and pour the steaming liquid into a cup.

"You little hypocrite, Have I ever held you back once from doing anything?" Tig asked getting pissed. Layla just pour some milk into her cup and walked out.

"What about having a life Tig?" She said walking out of the garage and into the compound.

"First time I got my period, I couldn't find Gemma, so Chibs had to drive me to the drug store to buy tam-pex and then had to explain to me how to use them." She stated

"I was playing with carburetors, and fuel pumps when I should have been playing with dolls." She continued, lighting a cigarette.

"I mean I learned about the birds and the bees from Happy's tattoos, look I was raised around bikers, by you. And now your all shocked and shaken when I fall in love with one. So who's the hypocrite Tig, who?" she finished taking a long drag from her cigarette.

"You listen to me Layla…" Tig began. Layla cut him off.

No, you listen to me Tig, I grew up." Layla said walking into the office and shutting the door.

"My life would be so much simpler if I would have had a boy." Tig said with a sigh. The rest of the men just shook there heads, heading into the garage to start work.


End file.
